


a fishing boat in peru

by ElijahDarling



Series: Ten Week Countdown to Season Two [4]
Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode s01e04 The Library Fountain, Episode: The Library Fountain, F/M, Leonard Knox POV, Ten Week Countdown, implied slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahDarling/pseuds/ElijahDarling
Summary: "Kate does not own a pair of sandals."Leonard and Kate go on a vacation together.





	a fishing boat in peru

**Author's Note:**

> Last day to sign up for [the fic exchange!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FtP_FicExchange)

1.

 

“Have you ever let loose - even just for a weekend?”

 

Kate flicks her eyes up to meet his, a minute shake of her head as she’s capping her highlighters.

 

_ No, look at the everything about me. _ She doesn’t say but Leonard takes the message.

 

“Well, we’re gonna change that.”

 

2.

 

Kate does not own a pair of sandals.

 

Leonard is appalled from where he’s loitering in the corner of her apartment, looking over her suitcase and finding literally nothing vacation friendly.

 

She’s packed button-down shirts, and slacks. All her socks are tidy and black.

 

“Yeah, no. Don’t bother bringing any of this. We’ll shop when we get there.”

 

“Ha! Absolutely not.”

 

3.  
  


Kate doesn’t want to drink more than a cocktail. Kate isn’t interested in weed. Kate is precise and controlled even in her daily caffeine intake.

 

“Is there any vice you indulge in, Littlejohn?” 

 

She smiles down at her lap at his exasperated tone. “The occasional schadenfreude.”

 

“Funny. At least you’ve got jokes.”

 

4.

 

The airline loses their baggage.

 

Kate nearly throws down with the staff - cheeks glowing with passion and righteousness writ in her stance.

 

5.

 

Leonard takes her to a boxing match the next month.

 

She looks bewildered. “After that vacation you described as ‘the sober librarian’s conference’, I’d think you’d have given up.”

 

“Oh, I don’t give up easy. You don’t either. I like that about you.”

 

They have match side seats. Kate gets some sweat on her and glares at him, but there is a warm glow to her. Like after he called her a catch. Like when she lectured the airline staff about incompetence and accountability.

 

6.

 

He could spend a lifetime pursuing the warmth of her. 

 

He just might.


End file.
